


In The End

by EllaPetrova (Leviarty)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EllaPetrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt knows he should hate Rebekah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> I've come to the realization that there is not enough Mabekah fic. So I wrote some. Sorry it's so short.

Matt knows, logically, that he should hate Rebekah. She very nearly killed him, and Elena was a vampire because of her. He knows he should hate her, and sometimes he does, sometimes he looks at her and all he can think about is the look of her as she ran the off the road, the feel of his truck sinking, water filling up his lungs.  Sometimes he can’t shake that feeling, can’t quite remember how to breathe.

But sometimes he looks at her, and all he sees is a sad, lonely girl who’s had her heart broken by her family far too many times. He knows sad and lonely, and he knows what is like to have a family that doesn’t care. He knows that she’s over a thousand years old, but deep down, she really isn’t any older than he is. She’s just a kid whose emotions have gotten the best of her.

He _knows_ he should hate her, should be on the verge of contemplating her death, right there with Elena. And yes, for a while, he was angry, he couldn’t stand to look at her, couldn’t stand the thought of her. He had been friendly with her, always nice, despite the fact that her family was ruining this town. But he hadn’t cared about that, hadn’t cared that she could be snotty and rude, because she could also be kind and fun. And then she ran him off the bridge in a fit of rage, like he meant nothing, like his life was nothing to her. He had felt so angry, so _betrayed_.

He knows he should hate her.

But mostly he loves her. He loves the shy smile she gives him, and the way she holds his hand. He loves dancing with her, and sitting in the back of his truck with her, staring at the stars. Sometimes she drove him insane, let her anger take over until is nearly destroyed everything. But, at the end of the day, he loves her.


End file.
